Speak Now
by Cocoa-Akane
Summary: Wedding!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any character or storyline from the series. If there are any names you do not recognize, it is probably an OC (although there is only one in this story, Anna). **

**I do not own the original lyrics to "Speak Now". I only changed some words to match the story.**

**OCC! THERE IS OCC! DEAL WITH IT! FANFICTIONS ARE FULL OF IT!**

Author's notes: This is my first story and first fanfiction. I'd like it if you left a review and tell me what you thought of it. I hope it's not too bad and that you will read all the way to the end.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>I am not the kind of boy<em>

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white-veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of girl_

_Who should be marrying the wrong boy._

_**Draco POV**_

I received your invitation and I felt like my heart would break even further. I knew you and that Weasley guy were seeing each other, but marry him? I feel tears falling down my cheeks just thinking that you love Weasley enough to marry him!

_**Hermione POV**_

"Hermione?" I heard Ron call from the living room.

"Yes, Ron dear?"

"You invited Malfoy? I just received his owl. Why did you invite him? He's a git!"

"Don't you call him a git, you hear? He's changed these past years."

"How do you know that?"

"We write, obviously. And I see him in Diagon Alley once in a while."

"Hmph. I don't like it that you still see him after what he did."

I could sense something in Ron's voice, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then the fire in the fireplace became a bright green.

"Hermione! Ron!" Ginny and Harry, the newlyweds, stepped out of the fireplace. Ginny, Hermione's maid of honor, and Harry, Ron's best man, gave their best friends each a hug.

"Harry, you wouldn't guess who Hermione invited to our wedding. Draco Malfoy!" Ron said Draco's name with a hint of spite and disgust.

"Honestly?" Harry was shocked, "Why?"

"Because he is a good friend. Don't give me that look, Ron. Our break-up means nothing anymore ok?" But I was surprised to sense doubt in my own voice. Fortunately, Ginny, Harry, and Ron did not notice the falter in her voice. Deep down, she still loved her first love, Draco Malfoy. True, he had hurt her deeply when he broke up with her to date Astoria, but she told herself for these past four years since Hogwarts that she was no longer pained by heartbreak.

_**Draco POV**_

_I wonder if she got my owl,_ I sat down on my empty bed and stared at the picture in my hand. _God, she's so beautiful_. Hermione was looking up at me with her beautiful smile that I adored. I set the picture on my night table and lay down. It was already one in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. The wedding bothered me and it still felt weird to be alone, although it had already been two weeks since he broke off his engagement to Astoria Greengrass. I wanted Hermione and I knew she wanted me, Draco Malfoy. I just knew it deep down.

I continued to stare at her gorgeous face until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: 3<strong>__**rd**__** person**_

_**Hogwarts, 4**__**th**__** year**_

Like every other guy at Hogwarts, whether they were from Hogwarts or Durmstrang, had one thought on their mind as the semester was approaching its end—"Why do girls travel in packs?" Of course the brave ones got dates to the Yule ball a few days after the announcement of the ball, but those like Harry, Ron, and Draco were having trouble.

"I have no idea who to ask! Dammit! I'm a Malfoy; I should be able to get a date easily. Maybe I'll ask that Anna girl from Beauxbatons," Draco thought to himself.

~_Later_

"You have no respect whatsoever, Ronald Weasley! For your information, someone knew I was a girl and asked me already," Hermione furiously said to Ron, and stormed out the Great Hall.

Draco witnessed this and snickered. "Nice going, Weasley!" he yelled across the Hall.

~_The Yule Ball_

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson entered the great hall together, but he wanted to be away from her annoying face for as long as possible. Excusing himself, pretending to go get drinks, he "fled" and blended into the crowd. There was a wave of gasps near the doors and Draco turned to see what it was. He gasped, too, for he saw the most beautiful girl in the world and his heart skipped a beat.

"Wait a minute. Is she the mudblood Granger?" He was surprised for it was indeed Hermione Granger—her hair tamed into soft curls falling around her face and tumbling around her shoulders and down her back and her purple dress brought out her chocolate-brown eyes and nice petite figure.

Hermione caught Draco with his mouth agape, staring at her in awe.

"Hmm… the arrogant pureblood Slytherin awestruck about a bookworm muggle-born Gryffindor?" Hermione laughed to herself as she walked to Viktor Krum and put her hand in the crook of him arm.

Later that night, Draco was haunted in his dreams by a girl with chocolate brown eyes.

_**Hogwarts, 5**__**th**__** year**_

"Granger, come here will you?"

"What is it, Malfoy?"

Hermione walked over to him and Draco could see that Potter and Weasley were staring at him with hate, annoyance, and caution.

"Yes, Malfoy? What do you need?" Hermione asked him.

Draco looked at her. God, she was beautiful. The years sure have changed her.

"Uh… I just wanted to say… will you be my girlfriend?" Her look of obvious shock made me quickly add more to my confession, "I've fancied you since fourth year, since the Yule Ball."

Damn. The silence was unbearable and it seemed hours before she replied.

"Sure."

Draco smiled and he saw her flush. He hugged her, resulting in loud protest from Potter and Weasley. Hermione pulled away.

"Well, we've got Herbology. See you?"

"Yeah." Draco watched her as she went to rejoin her best friends, who were furiously demanding answers.

Draco was as happy as could be and he walked to D.A.D.A with an extra spring in his steps.

_**Hogwarts, 6**__**th**__** year**_

"I can't do it."

Draco turned away and lowered his wand. He couldn't kill Dumbledore.

"What are you doing, Draco? Kill him!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed, "The Dark Lord has ordered you to kill him!"

"I can't. I…" Draco couldn't admit that he did not want to lose his girlfriend. His family did not know he had a girlfriend and he didn't want them to know she was a muggle-born. Hermione and her friends loved Dumbledore; he, too, had a soft spot for his Headmaster. Killing Dumbledore would make himself guilty and make his love hate him forever.

_**Hogwarts, 7**__**th**__** year**_

"Come here, Draco. Come here."

Draco saw his parents standing behind Voldemort, calling to him. He was so torn! He didn't know what to do, but the fear in his mother's eyes made him step towards Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Don't go, Draco," a pleading voice whispered. Hermione's hands grabbed his robes and her chocolate brown eyes stared into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, her eyes full of pleading and sadness.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." And he loosened her hold on his robes.

As Draco walked away from Hermione, his heart broke in two.

Voldemort hugged him and Draco was utterly revolted. After Voldemort stepped away, Draco walked to his mother who quickly took him into her arms. All Draco could think about was how he had broken his love's heart.

Then, chaos.

He turned and saw Potter blasting at Voldemort and Nagini.

_Potter, alive?_

Draco felt his mother pulling him away from the battle towards the bridge. He looked back one last time. Draco and Hermione looked at each other one last time before his parents apparated with him away fro Hogwarts school.

_**Summer**_

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_ I am so truly sorry for doing what I did and what I will do. It is painful writing this knowing how it will end. Please forgive me about how I left last year. I truly wanted to stay with you, honestly I did, but duty to family drew me to my parents._

_ The three years that I knew you were mine, made me so happy. I wish I could have seen you more often during our 7__th__ year, but I know that it couldn't be helped. I love you, Hermione Granger. Don't forget that. You're smart and beautiful and kind. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't want to make you cry and it pains me so knowing that you are probably crying right now. Please. Forgive me. _

_ My parents are expecting me to marry soon and they want me to marry Astoria Greengrass. I do not want to marry another woman other than you, Hermione dear, but I can't disobey them._

_ I am so sorry, Hermione dear. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I love you, forever and always._

_Forever yours,_

_Always,_

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Ron held the crying heartbroken Hermione in his arms as the letter burned in the fireplace.

_**Present day – four years later**_

Draco woke with a start, sweat clinging to his Quidditch-toned body. Holding his head in his hands, he cried out with pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco POV <strong>_- **Wedding Day**

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And his snotty large family_

_All dressed in pastel_

I placed an invisibility enchantment around myself and went to look for the bride's dressing room.

"Well ok. If you want to be left alone…" I saw the Weasley girl leave a room, which I instantly assumed was where my dear Hermione was. I ran as quickly and quietly as possible and slipped into the room right before the door closed. I turned around and stopped. Before me was the beautiful girl I searched and longed for. Hermione turned and looked at her from every angle in front of the large full length mirror. I took a deep intake of breath. She heard me. She stared at the spot I was standing, saw her move her mouth, and I felt something warm run down my back. The invisibility charm was gone.

"Draco."

I saw the tears glistening in her eyes and I felt a pang in my chest. I stepped forward with a hand reaching out towards her, but before I could move further, I heard her say, "Muffliato," to the door and felt her jump into my arms.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so glad you came!" Hermione said to me, her voice full of joy.

"Me, too, Hermione love." I was in heaven.

Before we both knew it, our lips were locked in a passionate kiss. She allowed my tongue to enter her mouth and we kissed like never before. Hermione's hands went to grab my blonde hair and I had one hand on her back and one behind her neck, pushing her closer to me. She broke away and stared into my grey eyes. _Oh how her eyes just steal me, those chocolate brown eyes, I could never get tired of staring into those eyes!_

"I missed you, Draco." She whimpered.

I jammed my lips to hers, but she suddenly broke away a couple minutes later, and this time she left my arms, too.

"We can't do this, Draco. I'm getting married today. I'm marrying Ron. I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione said softly, her eyes staring deep into mine.

"But, Hermione! I came back for you! I need you! You are the only one for me! Please don't do this to me!" I pleaded; I completely lose all my Malfoy pride when it came to her, only her. But her eyes said it all.

I stood there, not once breaking our gaze. Then she turned around and left me standing there.

"Go. I need to think and rest before the ceremony starts." Her words cut into me like knives. I turned and left.

"What are you doing back here, Malfoy? What were you doing in my fiancée's room?" Ron emphasized the word _fiancée_ and it caused a jolt of anger to shoot up my spine.

"Nothing, Weasley, I was just heading back to the other guests. I did nothing to Granger. Don't get all angry with me."

I turned and walked the other direction; towards the church and joined the other guests.

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door._

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now."_

I sat next to the aisle. I wanted to see her one last time before she married Weasley. I looked at the altar. There was Weasley talking to the minister. He caught me looking at him and smirked at me. _How dare he smirk at the guy who invented smirk?_ Anger boiled up in me. Weasley may have thought he won, but… but…

Has he? He's marrying Hermione Granger, the girl of my dreams. I looked away and I immediately felt weak.

Then, the music started.

_I hear the minister say_

"_Speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands,_

_All eyes on me._

I turned around and saw a princess, an angel, a goddess. Hermione was beautiful beyond words. She started her walk down the aisle towards her future. Our eyes locked and I saw something in her eyes before she looked away. She passed me and I took her all in— her eyes, her hair, her smell, the way she walked, the way she held her head. And I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked several times to get rid of them.

She reached the altar and the music stopped. Weasley took her hands and I felt my blood boil. _I can't watch her marry Weasley! I can't!_

The, I heard my chance.

"If anyone gathered today has a reason why these two before me should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, stand and speak your mind or forever hold your peace."

_This is my last chance! Do it, Draco! Stand up!_

My body obeyed my heart. I stood up.

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you._

Weasley looked as if I had punched him in the stomach, and his eyes changed to deep malice.

Potter and his wife, Ginny, both had a look of shock on their faces.

Hermione had an instant of joy, then it was surprise. "Probably an act," I thought to myself.

I gathered my courage, laid down my pride, and loudly declared to the congregation and to my dear Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger, please don't do this to me. Don't marry Weasley. I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, love you! You are the only one for me. You haunt me in my dreams and in my everyday thoughts. I can't get you out of my head. I was a fool at the end of our Hogwarts life. I didn't understand myself, but I do now. I know what I want, and I only want you. So please, Hermione darling, don't marry Weasley. Come back to me." I, Draco Malfoy, knew who I wanted. I didn't care that my family would not approve of me marrying a muggle-born witch; they could disown me for all I care. I didn't care I had to lose my pride to confess to her. I didn't care nobody but Hermione has forgiven me of my past. I didn't care that tears were streaming down a proud Malfoy's cheeks. I loved Hermione Granger too much.

Her next words shattered my heart completely.

"Sit down, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, using his last name; he was so used to hearing her say "Draco." But the church was so quiet and still, everyone heard her.

A wide smile spread across the stupid Weasley git's face.

I turned around and left the church. I sat on the church steps with my face in my hands crying. I had lost to Weasley. I had lost the girl of my dreams. I had lost my last chance.

_**Hermione POV**_

"Let's continue," Ron told the minister. The minister nodded.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The vows began.

"I do," Ron said with triumph in his voice. For some reason, I could not stand his voice right now.

The minister turned to her.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley as you lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I…" I paused. I couldn't go on. My heart wouldn't let me.

"Hermione?" Ron asked with an annoyed tone. I felt annoyance boil up inside me. I looked at Mrs. Weasley who was like a mother to me. I looked at my mother, who had a slightly shocked face. I looked at my best friends, Ginny, sister of the man before me, and Harry, best man. I looked at Ron and was surprised to see not love, sadness, or confusion, but anger, shock, and annoyance. It was all I needed to decide.

"I don't."

Everyone gasped. Ron dropped her hands and he looked furious. I lifted up my skirts, ran down the aisle and out the church.

_**Draco POV**_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

"_Speak now."_

I hear the doors open behind me. I guess I was crying for a lot longer than I thought. I have to leave before I see the newlyweds. _Wait. Something's wrong. _There were no wedding bells ringing. Confused, I turn around and a flash of white flew at me and hugged me tightly.

"Draco Malfoy, I love you!"

I was shocked to see Hermione Granger in my arms in front of the church, in her wedding dress.

"Hermione?"

"Oh, Draco. I was wrong. I love you and I need you, too. I can't marry Ron. I just can't when there's you. I love everything about you—your smirk, your smile, your grey eyes, your silky blonde hair, your smell, your pride, and most of all, your love for me and your determination to have me."

I couldn't believe my ears! Smart beautiful Hermione Granger loves **him**, cocky pureblood Draco Malfoy! I lifted her up in my arms and kissed her, expressing all my love and joy in that one simple action. I lifted her up in a bridal lift and apparated to the Malfoy manor.

My next obstacle? My family's blessing.

* * *

><p>"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"<p>

"I do." I could see my father and father-in-law looking proud.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She could see her mother and mother-in-law crying into lace handkerchiefs.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I saw Ron turn away bitterly; I smirked my trademark smirk.

I gather my beautiful bride into my arms and kissed her.


End file.
